An inkjet recording apparatus is known that ejects ink droplets from a recording head to perform image recording on a recording medium such as recording paper. In the inkjet recording apparatus, the recording head is mounted on a carriage, and the recording head, the carriage, and the like constitute a recording section. A driving source such as a motor transmits driving force to the carriage so that the carriage moves reciprocatingly in a certain direction. While the carriage moves reciprocatingly, the recording head ejects ink droplets onto the recording medium. With this operation, an image is formed on the recording medium.